Absolute Urges
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Mylar, post-S2. The trip to Level 5 was always a silent one. Winner of Mods Choice at heroes contest


Absolute Urges

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for slash, kissies, etc

Pairing: Mylar, mentions of Matt/Mohinder

Setting: Post-S2

Summary: The trip to Level 5 was always a silent one.

Prompt: "Cravings."

A/N: This is also dedicated to AuntZelda for her birthday coming up soon. 3 you Zel-chan! D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He always felt ashamed of himself everytime he would leave. He would leave Matt, give him a kiss, and leave Molly, give her a hug and would go. His excuses given would always be accepted easily and he felt ashamed...but he would leave anyway. But he couldn't help himself; these urges he felt within himself, these cravings...they would start out subtle at first, but then they would start to build and build...and he couldn't take it anymore.

The trip to Level 5 was always a silent one.

When he gets there, he ignores the greetings from the guards in the front of the building; he knew that he was a familiar sight, even more so now, as these...cravings...had started coming quicker and quicker. He stays silent the ride down the elevator and glares at the woman who also stood in the elevator and attempts to strike up a conversation with him. After a few moments, she seems to get the picture and turns around, hurt clearly on her face. Although he felt slightly bad about hurting her feelings, the rest of him was too wound up and tense to care.

He lets out a small sigh of relief when the elevator door opens and he steps out, standing in the most elite level of the Company's building, where the most hardened and dangerous criminals were kept. He passes by doors, trying his best to ignore the mutterings from some, the outright remarks made to him, and the screaming. Oh yes...there was so much screaming, something that still shook him everytime he came here.

But what he came here for was for something else, _someone _else entirely.

The large steel doors open and the guard in next to them raises his eyebrows at him dubiously, apparently new as he didn't seem to recognize him. The doors shut with a loud clang and the sound echoes in his ears as he walks down the final small hallway, no screaming or crazed mutters down this far.

The door in front of him was much smaller than the one he just went through. As he starts to open the door, it gets whipped open and he jumps back slightly so it doesn't hit him. He swallows against the lump in his throat and walks forward. As soon as he steps into the room, the door slams back shut. The room was very bare, but it was slightly larger than the other cells. A bed sat in the middle of the room, a man sitting on it, staring straight into his face.

He felt his face grow hot as the man's eyes burned straight through him, making him feel that feeling of urges, those cravings, a hundredfold hotter.

"How nice to see you so soon, Mohinder." The man's voice said huskily.

A brief second passes before he rushes forward, his desires keeping him from holding back anymore and as soon as he gets close enough, the man pulls him down on top of him, kissing him hard. The feel of those lips against his, that subtle stubble moving against his smooth skin, made him grow instantly hard and he moans when the man's tongue invades the inside of his mouth.

"You're mine, Mohinder," the man said. "Always mine; no matter what may happen, or whatever comes between us. You will _always _be mine. Parkman is only borrowing you, for I own you in every way. Mind," He shudders as he felt the brush of the man's mind inside of his own. "Soul...and body." He cries out when the feeling inside of his mind spreads throughout his whole body.

"Yes, yes," he sobs, wanting more of the man, more of the feeling he was making him feel. "Anything and everything Sylar."

And then Sylar said the one thing that set him off everytime.

Brushing his lips against Mohinder's, Sylar says softly, "I love you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Yay I dids it! Pretty good considering I only heard about the heroescontest a couple hours ago and then started writing this. P

I hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
